fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Vue
Vue Doctor Godfrey She is European doctor who does not let KGB take any kids inside of explosive experimental facility. She takes the young boy kid with her while KGB questions her whether if she knows about it or not. She denies to KGB's questions in which she was lying. She tells KGB that she is sent by the European government to see if they need her for medic. She shows KGB her identification card as a registered nurse in which she did not reveal that she was a doctor. Friend She calls a friend far away from her home area by informing her friend that she must let her patient go with her on a plane while she makes sure KGB is not coming near her. Medical facility invasion KGB breaks in a medical facility where she works for many years. They can not find her and any patients. They decide to blow the builiding up as they want a doctor to be aware of that they make a threat with her. Plane She tells her patient that he has to go to a special school for learning. She sends a message to her friend that she must come and get him. She pretends that she does not bring anyone but she only brings the medicines to these doctor internships who are interested in her research. Deal Doctor internships asks her not to go on that plan and makes a fair deal with her. They give her their private jet. She thanks them for it. She walks alone while the KGB follows her all the way to a private jet. She knows what she is doing on her purpose in distracting the KGB from looking for the patient. Arrival She arrives on the European land as jet lands. She is told by some doctors and nurses that her facility is blown up as she realizes she is in a grave danger. Confrontation She confronts the KGB by herself and asks them what do they want from her. They say that they suspects of her involvement with the school explosion area in which she is not allowed to come. She informs them that the government sent her and reminds them that she can report a file to a government that the KGB blew up the facility under the government. Change of a plan The KGB apologizes for blowing her facility and tells her that they can build the facility. She would not report a file to a government in which KGB is playing safe. She lies the whole time about making up a story about the government in which the KGB is not fully aware. Discovering her lies The Government meets the KGB by asking them to clean up the mess in the explosion area. The KGB informs the goverment that they meet one of these clients that you sent away to check up. The government informs the KGB that they do not send anyone because they want KBG there as a secret cover-up FBI agents. The KBG learns that a doctor Godfrey has been lying to them from the beginning. Primadonna She works for the government as an agent to cover her face. She discovers that the KGB is aware of her lies and stays working with the government to see what KGB is up to something. Busted! The government discovers that Primadonna is not one of these government agents and shuts down the facility. When the lockdown is about to start, Primadonna evades from the inside of the facility and runs to an exit. The government agents miss her and they almost gets her. She is lucky to avoid her death sentence coming. Government and KGB They work altogether on discussing about how to capture the Primadonna and the doctor at same time. They are everywhere in the Europe and United STates of America near airport. Primadonna and doctor is not founded. They wonder if Primadonna and the doctor is somewhere in Europe or US. Actually, the doctor is in a disguise of Vue in the United States of America. Vue threats the KGB and government that they need to talk with US president if they are allowing here for no reason or something. They leave Vue alone as they are mad at her for the whole time. She relives herself that they have no idea that she was actually Primadonna and the doctor. Joining the Zemo Squads Vue smiles herself to see how amazing she gets away from the government from Europe and KBG. However, someone tears the mask of Vue, revealing that her face is nothing more than a doctor Godfrey in public! Now the European government and KBG makes a new list for her as the most wanted person list in which US hears a lot of bad things about her. US can not do anything about her because she has been a citizen of US for many years. The US government speaks with the European government about her and informs them that she will be arrested anytime by US for interrogation. But the Zemo warns the US government of their friendship with the US government. Something goes wrong Some of these agents of KBG and European government who worked with US government while they can catch her easily. She tells them a good luck with that. They inform her there is no guarantee for her to be safe anymore because she has to register a mutant registration paper and if not, then they can capture or kill her anyways. She does not care about that, but she knows she is in a danger to get close to them as she knows something goes wrong. She avoids that. She rathers stay with the Zemo no matter how long it takes the government to try and stop her. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Doctor Category:Zemo Squad Member List